


Peanutbutter & Pickle Sad-whiches

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Donna start eating Peanutbutter and pickle sandwiches. Rosie and Tanya knows she need help.





	Peanutbutter & Pickle Sad-whiches

**Author's Note:**

> A funny little short story taking place during the first Mamma Mia movie <3

Having returned from spending a few hours in the sun, Tanya strode into the kitchen of the hotel and found Donna making a sandwich.   
  
It wasn't good, Tanya knew that much. Donna almost never ate anything without being told to do so first, and especially not with those toppings. "Peanutbutter and pickles. Uh-oh, someone's feeling blue. " She inspected the jar of peanut monstrosity as Donna started adding the pickles to the first piece of bread, shuddering at the amount of calories per serving.   
  
It was a miracle Donna managed to stay in shape eating that.   
  
"Give me that!' Snapping, Donna quickly stole the jar back from her friend. "I'm not blue. I'm just fine." The last word came out with a sniffle, but Donna quickly tried to hide it by engrossing herself in spreading peanutbutter on the second bread piece.   
  
"Darling, you are barely holding back tears! Besides, we all know you only eat these disgusting pregnancy sadwiches when you're blue" Pulling a face, Tanya disgusdedly pushed the pickle jar further away from her.   
  
Reacting to Tanya's offensive treatment of her pickles, Donna used a fork to add another four slices to each sandwich. Then, she fished up the first one, taking a big bite of it. "It doesn't count as pregnancy food if you're not pregnant" She said around a mouthful of pickles and peanut butter. "I just developed some weird taste buds while carrying Sophie, that's all."   
  
"It's not just weird taste buds Donna, and you know it!" Tanya argued, suddenly fed up with her friend. It had started as a pregnancy snack when she was expecting Sophie, but had since turned into her friend’s number one comfort food.   
  
"What's not just weird taste buds?" Unaware of the situation, Rosie happily strolled into the kitchen, only to gasp as she saw the items of the table. "Oh Donna! Not the sad-whiches! Those things are disgusting!" Within the blink of an eye, Rosie had confiscated both the pickles and peanut butter, quite obviously planning to rid Donna of the plated sandwiches as well.   
  
"They're not sad-wiches! They're weird sandwiches that I ate when pregnant and still happen to like. Grow up you two!" Donna scolded, easily holding the plate out of Rosie's reach as she swallowed the last mouthful of the first sandwich.    
  
"Well then, tell us that you're perfectly fine with Sophie's three potential dads being loose on the island." Tanya challenged. "Go on" She ordered, arms crossed over her chest.   
  
" I will" Donna glared at Tanya. "I am perfectly..." She paused, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Fine" Another bite of the pickle/peanut butter monstrosity.  "With three men who I used to sleep with running around on this" The last of the sandwich disappeared in two hungry swallows. "Island!"    
  
As Donna finished talking, Rosie and Tanya simply stared at her for a second, completely shocked. Then they recovered, shaking their shoulders non committing.   
  
"Well, she did say it" Tanya looked meaningfully at Rosie, patting Donna on the shoulder as she despite all let out a shuddering sob.    
  
"I told you, I am fine. I just don't want the ruining Sophie's wedding!" Donna sobbed, desperately trying to swipe away the tears that just kept on coming.   
  
"Understandable" Tanya confirmed.   
  
Rosie nodded in agreement. "Well, that settles it. Two sad-whiches coming right up!" She sat down the peanut butter and pickles, quickly procuring two more slices of bread to cover in the stuff. If anyone deserved some comfort food at the moment, it was Donna.   
  
"Thank you" Donna smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The theory of Donna having Penautbutter & pickle sandwiches as a pregnancy craving and then comfort food is courtsy of Supertroupersheridan , an excellent Donna Sheridan rper on Tumblr!
> 
> Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
